


K-Pop/Hogwarts AU Character Sheets/Backstory

by MeiJu



Series: K-Pop Hogwarts AU [1]
Category: 2NE1, Big Bang (Band), EXO (Band), K-pop, Red Velvet (K-pop Band), SHINee
Genre: Backstory, Character Outline
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-05 00:12:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4158279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeiJu/pseuds/MeiJu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For my K-Pop/Hogwarts AU, the Character Sheets will tell you how your favorite K-pop Idols fit into the realm of Hogwarts, their Houses, Years and Magical Family Backstory are all included into here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Big Bang**

* * *

 

Name: Kwon Ji Yong      

Nickname: G-Dragon

Year: 6th Year

House: Slytherin

Quidditch Position: Beater

Blood Status: Pureblood - Is a Metamorphmagus

Backstory:  Like all of his family previously he had been placed in Slytherin, being of pure blood and with a fiery determination to succeed he does well in his house. A lot of his childhood friends from his elite pure-blood social group came with him. Ji Yong is rather shy and unsure of himself, since he was a metamorphmagus her was sometimes made fun of giving him a sense of insecurity over his ever changing appearance.  However he gives a very confident outward aura when he needs to. He tried for the Beater position with his friend T.O.P in his 2nd year and got the position. Although a good duo, the past two years have been Gryffindor's year. 

* * *

 

Name: Choi Seung Hyun

Nickname: T.O.P

Year: 7th

House: Slytherin

Quidditch Position: Beater

Blood Status: Pureblood 

Backstory: From the same elite social club as G-Dragon he was made fun of his weight, before his third year he went on an extreme regiment of diet and exercise change. Although some say it was magic, he worked hard for his handsome figure he is now known for. Studious and careful he He is preparing for his N.E.W.Ts.  Can come off as disinterested or aloof but is a rather caring guy when you get to know him.

* * *

 

Name: Kang Dae Sung

Nickname: D-Lite

Year:  6th Year

House: Hufflepuff

Quidditch Position: Commentator

Blood Status: Muggle Born 

Backstory:  A muggle born who is very easily one of the most friendliest and approachable people you’ll ever meet. Very polite and eager to please he tends to float around house to house. Is known for being the first person to be invited into all the Common Houses – without sneaking in. He is very good friends with G-Dragon and his Slytherin friends due to having Potions with him in his first year. Dae Sung doesn’t play Quidditch but is the commentator at games. He excels at Care of Magical Creatures, Herbology and of course Muggle Studies. He is also very good at Potions. Is sometimes made fun of his numerous mistakes when it comes to spell work. Can be seen as not as smart as others, but has a terribly good nature. 

* * *

 

Name: Dong Young Bae

Nickname: Taeyang or Sol

Year: 6th Year

House: Slytherin

Quidditch Position: N/A

Blood Status: Pure-Blood

Backstory:  Flirty and easy going he’s very popular and very hardworking. Unlike the others in his group of friends he classes don’t ever come naturally to him, but he studies enough to be a Ravenclaw sometimes. Models in his free time, known for having his own fan-club and getting the most owls every morning without fail. 

* * *

 

Name: Lee Seung Hyun

Nickname: Seungri

Year: 5th

House: Slytherin

Quidditch Position: N/A

Blood Status: Pure-Blood

Backstory:  Childhood friends of G-Dragon, both came from the elite pure-blood social club. Seungri has a spoiled aura around him, but is hardworking and rather friendly – although seen as a little awkward – it doesn’t seem to help him when his friends keep him in check. Enjoys messing with his friends and is very proud of Slytherin and his blood-status. Seungri and Daesung get along very well. 


	2. 2NE1

2NE1

* * *

 

Name: Lee Chae Rin

Nickname: CL

Year:  5th

House: Slytherin, Prefect

Quidditch Position: Chaser

Blood-Status: Pure-Blood 

Backstory:  Come from the same social club as Seungri and G-Dragon however she moved a lot as a child. Even amongst muggles, and has a good understanding and grasp of muggle culture. Very talented and driven she tends to do well in her classes. She is also a Prefect in Slytherin and has her eye on the Head Girl spot when she’s a 7th year. She is a Chaser and the only girl on the team. She was the only girl to try out in her year and it's very rare for females to make the Slytherin team. Almost went to Beuxbatons Academy, knows French. 

* * *

 

Name: Park Bom

Nickname: Bom

Year: GRADUATE (A year ago, 2005)

House: Hufflepuff, Head Girl

Quidditch Positon: N/A

Blood-Status: Half-Blood 

Backstory:  Head Girl and was surprisingly chosen for the job, she wasn’t a Prefect. However her ability to bring people together and her newfound confidence in herself proved to the headmaster to give her the title. She is friendly and has a very loyal air around her. In her 6th year her family moved to America, however she still attended Hogwarts to finish up. She is now studying at Wizarding Academy of Dramatic Arts. 

* * *

 

Name: Sandara Park

Nickname: Dara

Year: GRADUATE (A year ago 2005)

House: Gryffindor, Prefect 

Quidditch Position: Seeker, Captain

Blood-Status: Half-Blood 

Backstory: Sandara Park was a very popular girl at her time at Hogwarts, sorted into Gryffindor after a very long debate about Gryffindor or Ravenclaw she is known for living up to both. Very smart she was given the Prefect position her 5th year and known for being an extremely fair Prefect, even docking points from her own house. She made Seeker position when she was a 3rd year and was Captain her last year at Hogwarts. She was known as a dreadfully good Seeker and very hardworking Captain. She has the record for finding the snitch the quickest in all of Hogwarts. She is now at Charm School, but has made it clear that she would like to return to Hogwarts as a Professor in the future. 

* * *

 

Name: Gong Min Ji

Nickname: Minzy

Year: 3rd

House: Gryffindor

Quidditch Position: Keeper 

Blood Status: Pure-Blood 

Backstory: A pure-blood, however she does not run from the same elite social club as her Slytherin friends. She was Dara's prodigy and rarely lets people make goals. Meaning the only way to truly win to catch the snitch very quickly. 


	3. SHINee

SHINee

* * *

 

Name: Lee Jin Ki 

Nickname: Onew

Year: 5th Year 

House: Ravenclaw

Quidditch Position: N/A

Blood-Status: Half-blood 

Backstory: Very studious and a little shy. He's in the Frog Choir and enjoys performing. He also enjoys Magical Art. Although is very gifted people often think he should be in Hufflepuff because of his nature and the fact he is sometimes outside the Common Room unable to get in. 

* * *

Name: Kim Jong Hyun

Nickname: Jonghyun

Year:5th Year 

House: Ravenclaw 

Quidditch Position: N/A

Blood-Status: Half-Blood

Backstory: When he gets nervous he sprouts out facts that are often unrelated to the subject at hand. He is friendly and has a lot of friend in his house, including Onew. They are often seen together enjoying their time at Hogwarts. Often Models for Onew's art projects. 

* * *

Name: Kim Ki Bum

Nickname: Key 

Year: 5th Year 

House: Gryffindor 

Quidditch Position: N/A 

Blood-Status: Half-Blood

Backstory: The diva of Gryffindor, he has a very flamboyant personality. He is a very good cook and knows how to get into the kitchens to practice his culinary skills. He tried to get into the Hufflepuff dorm once and got doused with vingar. Park Bom saw him and took pity so she cleaned him up so no one would know his attempt.

* * *

Name: Choi Min Ho 

Nickname: Minho 

Year: 5th Year 

House: Hufflepuff 

Quidditch Position: Keeper 

Blood-Status: Half-blood 

Backstory: Loves Quidditch and dreams of being a star, he likes to work out and play muggle sports in his spare time. He knows of Key's failure and to get into the Hufflepuff dorm and as a joke refuses to let him in, even when Key asks politely. 

* * *

Name: Lee Tae Min

Nickname: Taemin

Year: 4th

House: Hufflepuff

Quidditch Position: N/A

Blood-Status: Muggle-born

Backstory: Meek and very innocent he had trouble making friend his first year, but was really happy to find out his friend Kai was coming to Hogwarts too. Kai is a year younger than him, but they lived close to each other in London and are very close. Even though their early years of being friends Kai kept being a wizard from him. He was overjoyed when Taemin got the letter. His family helped the Lee's get acquainted with the wizarding world. 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	4. EXO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For EXO, I combined both K and M, and included Luhan, Kris and Tao. I have stories planned for how they'll fit in and such.

EXO

* * *

 

Name: Kim Min Seok 

Nickname: Baozi (Xiumin) 

Year: 5th 

House: Ravenclaw

Quidditch: Beater 

Blood-status: Half-Blood 

Backstory: Hardworking and very smart he enjoys wandering the halls of Hogwart, talking to paintings and gargoyles. He wants to become an architect and is learning spells that would assist in making magical homes in the midst of muggle ones. He does fencing and Quidditch in his spare time. 

* * *

 

Name: Kim Jun Myun

Nickname: Junmyun (Suho) 

Year: 5th

House: Huffleuff, Prefect

Quidditch: N/A

Blood-status: Pure-Blood

Backstory: Comes from a very rich family and they have a long line of Slytherin ancestry. His parents although not entirely pleased are happy their son is a good person. They tend to be very distant, even though they love him very much. Suho is a Buddhist and does not go home for winter break, unsure of why he would in the first place. Is seen as the push-over Prefect and is often taken advantage of, especially from students outside his house. 

* * *

 

Name: Zhang Yixing 

Nickname: Yixing

Year: 5th

House: Slytherin, Prefect 

Quidditch: N/A

Blood-Status: Unknown *Lives with Pure-blooded Grandparents, assumes Pure-Blood status. 

Backstory: Yixing is a very unlucky Slytherin who is confused at why he is a Slytherin. People say it's because even the sorting hat couldn't get through his muddled brain. Yixing however is very gifted in Potions and Herbology and wants to become a healer. He loves muggle things, finds it all very fascinating and unique. Has never been around muggle his entire life. He is in constant awe at how people can live without magic. 

* * *

 

Name: Byun Baekhyun

Nickname: Baekhyunnie

Year: 4th Year

House: Gryffindor 

Quidditch: Chaser 

Blood-status: Pure-blood

Backstory: Loud and sometimes rude he can be very abrasive and likes to show off in class. He is very gifted in transfiguration and enjoys potions. He and huis best friends, Jongdae and Chanyeol are Gryffindor's Chasers, Baekhyun is the most aggressive one in the group and often gets in trouble for his sometimes over the top plays. However he is honest and admits to fault. Baekhyun comes from a Pure-blood family, but has lived among Muggles all his life and does not see his blood-status as anything important. 

* * *

 

Name: Kim Jong Dae

Nickname: Jongdae

Year: 4th Year

House: Gryffindor 

Quidditch: Chaser 

Blood-status: Half-blood

Backstory: Kind and friendly Jongdae loves to party, in fact his biggest goal from being on the Quidditch team came from the after parties that are thrown every game. He is the most by the book Chaser and tends to follow plays to a tee, it would work better if Baekhyun isn't always changing things around. He is also very good in Transfiguration, but also has an interest to astrology. 

* * *

 

Name: Park Chan Yeol

Nickname: Chanyeollie

Year: 4th Year

House: Gryffindor 

Quidditch: Chaser

Blood-status: Half-blood

Backstory: Energetic and full of expressions he is always happy and is seen as a gentle giant. He loves animals. When he was in his first year he was waving his wand while talking and lit Jongdae's hair on fire. As a Chaser he tends to follow Baeyhyun's lead but a little more careful in how he acts, works to mesh Jongdae's and Baekhyun's style together to make a well rounded team. He and G-Dragon do not get along, they both like Dara. 

* * *

 

Name: Do Kyung Soo

Nickname: DO

Year: 4th Year

House: Hufflepuff

Quidditch: N/A

Blood-status: Half-blood 

Backstory: Reserved and a little odd DO has been a member of the dueling club for all four years at Hogwart. He is an expert in Defense the Against Darks and is very talented Herbology as well. He is good friends with the Chasers from Gryffindors and he helps them practice, even if they're playing against Hufflepuff. He has a special scarf in both red and black to appease his friends in his house and the chasers. 

* * *

Name: Kim Jong In

Nickname: Jongin

Year: 3rd Year

House: Slytherin 

Quidditch: N/A

Blood-status: Pure-Blood

Backstory: Very close to Taemin and Sehun from his house they tend to go off and do their own thing. Jongin looks up to DO and meet him through Taemin. Very sweet and kind people mistake him for a Hufflepuff. Accidentally apparated when he was a child. He was so mad at his parents he wanted to leave his house and grow somewhere sunny. He ended up in his backyard. The experience frightened him so much he vows to never apparate again. 

* * *

 

Name: Oh Se Hun 

Nickname: Se Hun

Year: 3rd Year

House: Slytherin

Quidditch: Seeker 

Blood-status: Half-Blood

Backstory: Sassy and sweet Sehun is best friends with Jongin and be extension, Taemin. He is sometimes jealous and has not let Taemin into the Slytherin common room on some occasions. Became Seeker as a first year and is very proud of this accomplishment. He is eager to please on the team and does his job the best he can. Is seen collectively as the team's little brother and is doted and spoiled by everyone on the team. He is very close to Tao, as they have bonded over their similar struggles in Potions. 

* * *

 

Name: Wu Fan

Nickname: Kris

Year: N/A Exchange Student from Durmstrang Academy. 

House: Gryffindor 

Quidditch: N/A

Blood-Status: Half-Blood

Backstory: Came to Hogwarts as a exchange student when he was a 5th year. Placed in live in Gryffindor. Is seen as very cool and handsome. Durmstrang, Beauxbatons, Mahoutokoro, Koldovstoretz, and the Uagadou school of Magic all have agreed to do an exchange programs for those who are 15-16 (or in the 5th or 6th year) who show exceptional academic skill and talents in numerous forms of Magic. 

* * *

 

Name: Lu Han

Nickname: Lu Han

Year: N/A Exchange from Beauxbatons Academy

House: Ravenclaw

Quidditch: N/A

Blood-Status: 1/4 Veela/Half-Blood

Backstory: Exchange student from Beauxbatons, Lu Han quickly became good friends with Minseok due to their shared interest and curiosity of Hogwarts Castle. He is also close with Kris who was the other exchange student in his year. He was chosen from Beauxbatons for his amazing charm and potion skills. He is seen as very talented and a lot of boys and girls from Hogwarts adored him. 

* * *

Name: Huang Zi Tao

Nickname: Tao

Year: 4th Year

House: Hufflepuff 

Quidditch: N/A

Blood-Status: Half-Blood

Backstory: Tao is originally from China and at the beginning of the year had very little communication skills, making him loney and sad. He was also seen as too quiet, he has really grown out of his shell from previous years. He is close to Wu Fan and Sehun. He is very talented in Potions and wants to learn from Kris. 


	5. Red Velvet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red Velvet Members Profile

Name: Bae Joo-hyn

Nickname: Irene

Year: 5th Year

House: Ravenclaw

Quidditch: N/A

Blood-status: Half-blood

Backstory: Irene is a vegetarian, and she’s not afraid to let you know. Against the killing of animals specifically for potions she works to find plants that mimic the properties. She is also highly involved in animal rights in the wizarding world. She’s beautiful, people hinting she’s part vela, which is a lie but she is also intimidating. She’s actually very warm and friendly. She is close friends with Amber.

* * *

 

­­­­­­­­ Name: Kang Seulgi

Nickname: Seulgi

Year: 3rd Year

House: Hufflepuff

Quidditch: N/A

Blood-status: Half-blood

Backstory: She was a day student at the Japanese magic school, Mahoutokoro since we was 7 but Hogwarts sent her a letter and she decided to go there. Her wand is of cherry wood. Seulgi is close to Krystal, Sulli, Kai and Kyuhyun all of which are in Slytherin. She is very driven and a hard worker, but also very kind. She is also close to her housemate Joy.

* * *

 

­­­­­­­­ Name: Son Seung Wan

Nickname: Wendy

Year: 4th Year

House: Ravenclaw

Quidditch: Chaser

Blood-status: Half-blood

Backstory: She’s a transfer from Ilvermorny, where she was Horned Serpant. This is her first year actually at Hogwarts, she is known for her proficiency in her wand work and charms. She is very kind, people think of her as one of the nicest people they ever meet and she has a natural “teacher-like” quality to her. She tutors other students in charms.

* * *

 

­­­­­­Name: Park Soo-young

Nickname: Joy

Year: 2nd

House: Hufflepuff

Quidditch: N/A

Blood-status: Muggle born

Backstory: She thought she was a normal girl who was just able to see into the near future, but what she didn’t know that she is very gifted in divination. She is still easily overwhelmed by the magic world, but takes everything with grace and excitement. She loves food and spends time in the Hogwarts kitchen. She is close to Seulgi.

* * *

 

­­­­­­­ Name: Ki Yerim

Nickname: Yeri

Year: 1st Year

House: Gryffindor

Quidditch: N/A

Blood-status: Half-blood

Backstory: A newcomer to Hogwarts she is brave and headstrong. She’s very excited to be here and is thinking already of becoming a prefect. She has a strong sense of what justice is and she’s very good at staying out of trouble.

 

 

 


End file.
